Modern businesses often employ various computer systems to record information for different departments and operations. Typically, each department selects a database system that best suits its particular needs. Thus, for example, an accounting department may utilize a system designed especially for accounting tasks while a production department of the same business may utilize a system designed to fit its manufacturing needs. As a result, many businesses have data stored on a number of disparate database systems in different formats.
The lack of common functionality between database systems of a business is problematic because it does not allow data from different departments and operations to be readily integrated. Such integration is often desirable to allow managers to readily review, compare and combine data from all departments and operations of a business.